Beautifully Imperfect
by TheMosh4321
Summary: When JJ is forced to resign do to giving birth, a girl named Taylor Brooks from the NYPD steps in to take her place and is almost immediately paired up with Dr.Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Beautifully Imperfect

Chapter One

"Alright, our new agent is coming in any moment, welcome her nicely please, let's not scare her away." Aaron said, emotionless as usual as he walked into the conference room.  
"Ah, Taylor Brooks. 22, used to work for the NYPD, mild schizophrenia, correct?" Spencer asked, looking at Aaron curiously.  
"Please, someone don't let him go through any more files, that identical memory of his is actually scaring me," Penelope shivered.  
Derek simply laughed, then everything went silent as a woman walked into the room, letting the door close behind her. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades and covered her right eye. Headphones were in her ears and the music was so loud that everyone else could hear it.  
She took one headphone out and gave a slight nod.  
"Sup," she said.  
Derek, after everyone stood in a moment of silence, laughed a bit. "Definitely from NYPD."  
Taylor rolled her eyes as Derek and Penelope started to laugh and took a seat on the edge of a table no one was sitting around.  
"How could ya tell?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Well given the fact that you're from New York and your accent pretty much gives it awa-" Spencer started before Taylor cut him off.  
"Kid. It was sarcasm. Rhetorical." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh." Was all he answered, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
"Here's the thing though, you can't be sarcastic with him. It rhetorical," Aaron said to her, still emotionless.  
Taylor stuck one headphone back in her ear. "Whatever."  
"Hotch," Derek said, "will she be working on this case with us?"  
Aaron nodded. "She's taking JJ's position, since JJ had to resign due to the baby."  
Taylor turned the music down when she saw that everyone was talking.  
"So what's the case? What happened?" She asked, sitting criss-cross on the table like she owned the place.  
"Well, we think it may just be a homicide, we don't think it's serial. Two prostitutes were shot and killed. The crime scene was remarkably cleaned though. The deaths were 2 hours apart, at most." Spencer said, turning to Taylor and then motioning to the board that had plenty of pictures of the victims pinned to it.  
"Any leads on who it might be?" She asked, standing up and placing her headphones in her pocket.  
He shook his head and dropped his hands into the pockets of his, what seemed to be, trench coat.  
"Well that's just great. Cause of death?"  
David butted in, "Shot to death. Each had two shots to the chest."  
"Signature?" Taylor made her way over to the board to get a look at the pictures.  
Derek shook his head.  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and thought for a moment. "Any witnesses?"  
"Two actually. On two different occasions they each said they saw a man stumbling out of a bar, walking with a woman. Both were dressed in dark clothing." Spencer raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke.  
"Well checking the bars in the city might be smart." She answered.  
Aaron looked between everyone. "There's three bars, and I want everyone out there investigating. Garcia, you're with Morgan, Rossi you're with me, and Reid, you're with Brooks. Go."  
Taylor glanced at Spencer. "Oh this should be real fun," she muttered and began following everyone out of the conference room, before Aaron caught her sleeve. "We need to talk." He said.  
She sighed and stopped walking, turning to him. After everyone else had left the room and the door had shut, Aaron crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Listen, I know you're new to this agency right now, but I will not have you offending my agents in any way, and the way you spoke to Reid was highly offensive. I could see it in his face. Spencer has an identical memory and he can't help what he says. I advise you to respect my agents or you can go right back to the NYPD," he said.  
Taylor gave a simple nod and turned, walking out of the room to go get her bulletproof vest.  
Spencer held it out to her and she gladly took it, pulling it over her head.  
He looked at her for a moment and helped her adjust the vest where she needed it, then asked curiously, "10 bracelets. Isn't it uncomfortable to have them covering your whole arm like that?"  
Taylor froze momentarily, then said, "I like them. They don't really bother me all that much."  
He looked at one of the bracelets. "Band names?"  
"Yeah.." She said quietly, then stuck her hands in her pockets. "Did you get the directions to the bar?" She tried to change the subject.  
"Yeah. Do you want to drive? Or should I?" He asked, holding out the keys in case she wanted them.  
"Can you drive instead?" She asked.  
He nodded, "Come on, we should get going." Spencer began to walk out of the building and out to one of the large, black SUVs behind the FBI department.  
Taylor followed and climbed into the passenger seat, as he climbed into the drivers side.  
She pulled her headphones back out of her pocket and placed one in her ear, that way she could listen to her music and still be able to talk. She buckled up and Spencer started the engine, glancing behind him after buckling up so he could back out of the parking space.  
"So, how was it working for the NYPD?" He asked quietly, facing the road ahead of him.  
"It was nice I guess. Once in a while we'd work on cases. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't much homicide cases, which are the only cases I'm supposed to work on. So I'd usually just help out around the place." She tried to make conversation.  
"Ahh."  
Taylor looked out of the window of the car and looked at the sky. "How long do you think it'll take us?" She asked quietly.  
"Maybe a few hours. Why?" He asked softly, glancing at her a few times, switching between her and the road.  
She just shrugged. "Looks like bad weather. I can't stand thunder."  
Spencer couldn't help but smile slightly. "Scared of thunder?"  
"Terrified!" She exclaimed. He laughed softly.  
They drove in silence before Spencer blurted out curiously, "Sorry but I have to know. How did you become a police officer if you are a schizophrenic?"  
Taylor was silent for a while, before mumbling, " , I'm choosing not to answer that right now."  
He nodded understandingly. "I crossed a line didn't I? I apologize, sorry. I was just wondering as my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic."  
"Well I'm sorry for that."  
They pulled up in the parking lot and they each glanced at each other once before each getting out.  
Spencer watched as she began to make her way inside the bar and sighed inwardly before jogging to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, I'm Reid, with the FBI," he said the the manager of the bar. "I have a few questions about a customer that may be yours."

The manager raised an eyebrow at him. "Ask away then." The man seemed to be about 30-35 years old, much older than either of the two agents.  
"Witnesses say they've seen a man in dark clothing usually accompanied by a woman also wearing dark clothing leaving a bar. This may be our unsub. Have you seen a suspicious man dressed in that manor hanging around your bar?" Taylor asked, looking at the manager.  
"Actually there was a man like that. He was here quite a few times, but I never really paid attention to just who he left with."  
"Can you describe him in any way?" Spencer asked.  
"Erm.. About 6' 0", skinny- about your size, , dark clothes, short beard, and I believe he was wearing red contact lenses."  
Taylor and Spencer shared a look before simultaneously telling the manager their thanks and jogging out of the bar.  
"You got all that, pretty boy?" She asked Spencer, quickly climbing into the car.  
"Yep. Do me a favor and call Hotch?" He asked, getting in the opposite side.  
"Sure thing," she answered, taking Spencer's phone out of his jacket pocket. He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?" She exclaimed, "I don't have his number."  
"It's not that it's just.. How did you know it was in that pocket?"  
"Usually a person puts their personal belongings on their dominant side. I saw you writing with your right hand earlier." She said, shrugging as she looked through his contacts for Aaron's number.  
"Did they teach you that in NYPD?"  
"Nope, learned it on my own." Taylor smiled slightly, then when Aaron answered said, "We've got a description."  
She could hear Rossi in the background say, "Rookie's luck."  
"You let Rossi know that I've been doing this for three years, and I stopped bein' a rookie after my qualifications were filled."  
Spencer laughed softly as Taylor hung up. "Nice. Not many people stand up to Rossi like that."  
"Well I ain't no rookie, and I ain't letting anyone tell me otherwise." She smiled slightly at him.  
He chuckled, then quieted down as it started to rain. "There was a 73% chance of rain today." He shrugged.  
"Hey Boy Genius, if you can remember everything, what's Shakespeare's most famous quote from Romeo and Juliet?" Taylor asked, pulling her knees into her chest and putting her converse covered feet up on the dashboard.  
"Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo," he glanced at her and flashed a small smile.  
"Okay, that was an easy one." She giggled slightly and leaned her head against the window. "Hamlet, act one, scene three."  
"This above all: to thine own self be true." He chuckled. "That was almost as easy as the first."  
"I've already found so much to hate about you," she smiled at him.  
"Aw, how could you hate all this?" He fake pouted, causing her to giggle some more until thunder boomed loudly.  
She yelped, hiding her face between her knees  
"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were terrified of thunder," he couldn't help but smirk and chuckle softly.  
"Spencer Reid laugh one more time and I will throw you out of this car and drive off without a second thought." She moved her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at him.  
He coughed a few times and muttered, "It's doctor Spencer," between a few more coughs.  
"As if it makes any more of a difference in my life now would you please just get us back to the office." She said it as more of an order than a question.

"Not thunder, not thunder, not thunder!" Taylor practically shouted as she walked into the bureau office, covering her ears with her hands.  
Derek looked at Spencer as he walked in behind her and raised an eyebrow, asking, "What's up with Blondie?"  
"Apparently she can't stand thunder and is completely terrified of it. She had something like a panic attack and threatened to throw me out of the car if I laughed at her again," Spencer smiled slightly and sat at his desk.  
"Did you laugh again?" Derek smirked.  
"Oh hell no. I'm not taking any chances with those kinds of things around her." He raised his hands in innocence.  
"But she's so little it's not like she could actually throw you out of a car!" Derek was laughing at this point.  
Penelope walked by and said, "Now boys let's not ruin her stay."  
"Eh don't worry I can hear everything they're saying an they're really in for it," Taylor smirked slightly, taking her hands off her ears. "Starting with doctor Reid here," she put emphasis on the word doctor and stood up, walking over and placing a few pieces of tape over his mouth. "Maybe that'll keep you quiet."  
She then moved over to Derek and raised an eyebrow at him. "I weigh much more than you think," she said, then sat on his lap, hearing him give a soft "oof" as she leaned back and moved so her knees were over one arm of his chair and her was was over the other.  
"Okay so you aren't as little and untrained as I thought. Now get, Blondie." He chuckled and she laughed as she jumped to her feet and looked to Spencer, who just sat there with the tape over his mouth, looking at her.  
"Good god kid take the tape off that look makes me feel guilty for putting the tape there in the first place." The threw her arms up in frustration and looked around for Aaron.  
"Where's Hotchner?" She asked.  
"He'll be here in a-" Derek started before a voice cut him off saying, "I'm right here now Brooks if you would please stop messing around."  
Taylor spun around to face Aaron and said, "Sorry. Had to do something mildly time-consuming because it was taking you oh so long to get here."  
"Don't back talk me, I am your boss, Brooks," he said to her.  
"Actually Aaron," she emphasized Aaron, "you aren't my boss. I work for the New York Police Department and am filling in for one of your agents while she is out because of an infant child; this is protocol and you couldn't fire me if you wanted to because you were told to do this and you cannot disobey your own boss."  
Aaron narrowed his eyes at her, "And what makes you so sure I wouldn't fire you if I could?"  
Taylor let out a slightly cold laugh and answered, "This is where it gets funny: I'm actually valuable to your little team at this point. They assigned me to the BAU because of my profiling skills and because up in the "big apple", Hotch, I caught three unsubs that would've taken your entire team a month to find in just two days and caught nine terrorists in the last two months. Have you heard of another field agent that could do that? One that would actually be willing to put up with you and your narcissistic behavior, ?"  
Penelope dropped her stack of papers when she heard Taylor argue with the older man. Derek was speechless and Spencer simply stared.  
"Do you know what you are, ?" Aaron growled slightly.  
"What? What am I, Aaron? I can assure you that you couldn't tell me anything about myself that I didn't already know, given the fact that I'm one of the best profilers in the country." She gave a malicious grin.  
"All you are is a little girl, put out on this field as a mistake. When your qualifications were filled, your boss must've been drunk because, at the moment all your are is a mistake in this work force and a blemish on my cases." He narrowed his eyes further.  
"Then explain why you still have me here, Hotchner, tell me why you haven't gone to the head of the FBI and asked them to remove me from your team once again." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest, gritting her teeth at what Aaron had last said to her.  
Spencer took the moment to stand up and clamp a hand over Taylor's mouth, pulling her away despite her not wanting to.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at her, his voice low.  
"Showing that narcissistic bastard that he doesn't own me!" She answered, still annoyed by what Aaron had said.  
"Why don't you just stop answering him and calm down, for the sake of the team and our unsub's next victim, okay?" He asked, calmer. "I can see what Hotch said last had an effect on you and I can tell what you were saying had a major effect on him and majority of what you said to him was true, but at this point we don't have any time to waste dealing with little arguments between the two of you; we all have an unsub to find."  
Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go ahead and go back to the rest of them, I need to use the restroom first." She muttered and turned to walk away before Spencer caught her by the wrist. She winced slightly and yanked her arm away, muttering, "Don't touch me, Reid."  
Then she placed her bag on a table, along with her vest that she pulled off her head and jogged off to the restroom.

"Where's Brooks? Can't handle the case anymore?" Aaron muttered as the rest of his team gathered in the conference room.  
"Hey Hotch cut her some slack, some of the things you said really effected her, I could tell," Spencer said, crossing his legs as he sat in a chair.  
"Yeah Aaron that was pretty rude. Reid, where'd she go? I want to go talk to her for a minute." Penelope said, standing from her seat.  
"She went to the restroom but she had left approximately 13 and a half minutes ago."  
Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Reid just the place. Not the exact time, that doesn't really matter."  
"Oh. Right, yeah." He shrugged.  
Penelope briskly walked from the room out towards the restrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: so I'm sorry if this isn't my best work but I'm having serious writer's block. And I know there's a lot of people reading this but I want to say thank you to RachelxxTWD for the reviews and supporting my story, it really means a lot! ^-^)**

"Taylor? Beautiful Blonde, where are you?" Penelope called as she walked into the women's restroom.  
"Huh? Garcia?" Taylor asked, wiping her eyes as she stood at the sinks. She quickly slid all her bracelets back on, ten in all, just as Spencer had said.  
"Hun what's with all the bracelets?" Penelope asked, seeing her put them all back on.  
"Oh. These? Uh they're nothing really just decoration I uh guess," Taylor forced a fake smile.  
"Take 'em off." Penelope pursed her lips together.  
"What? No. Why?"  
"Because if they're just decoration then there should be no problem taking them off."  
"But-"  
"Hun I'm not stupid, I'm actually quite smart. I hacked into the FBI's system." Penelope raised an eyebrow.  
Taylor bit her lip, then started to remove the bracelets from her arm, one by one.  
Pale white marks littered all across her tanned skin in scars, covering almost all of the inside of her arm and part of the outside.  
Penelope gasped and lightly hit Taylor in the back of the head, who winced slightly and began pulling the bracelets back onto her arm.  
"Ohh boy, you've got it in for you girlie, I'm telling Reid and he will not be happy." Penelope shook her head, then took Taylor face into her hands and asked, "Why though? You're so beautiful, you're funny, and smart, and very talented at the job you have now."  
"I'm not even pretty-"  
"I'm stopping you right there because have you seen the way Reid looks at you? He's known you for a day and he's already gawking at you like he's a seagull and you're a fish."  
"That's not true he just thinks I'm weird and I'm not-"  
"Weird. You think he thinks your weird? Blondie, he reads 20,000 words per minute, he can't even try to think someone's weird. And you're funny as hell, what you did to Morgan and Reid was the funniest thing I've seen all day. You're smart too, because what you said to Hotchner would've been one of those things that I'd be thinking of after I got out of a fight with someone. And don't listen to Hotch, he was just saying whatever he could to make it seem like he one. Now, dry your eyes and lets get out there, you have an unsub to catch."  
The younger blonde took a moment to look at Penelope before hugging her. "Thanks Garcia." She said quietly. "You're not still going to tell Spencer, right?"  
"Oh yes. I'm telling him. And he'll have quite a bit to say to you." Penelope smiled a bit, as did Taylor as the two began to walk out of the restroom.  
"You're a good person, Garcia." Taylor said as the both of them walked to the conference room.  
They walked inside just in the middle of hearing Spencer talk about the probability of there only being one unsub when he paused to look at the two blondes as the sat down.  
"Reid, go on?" Aaron said after a moment.  
"Oh. Yes, as I was saying, the first killing took place on one side of town, while the other was taking place on the other side, with approximately two hours between the women's deaths. It's highly improbable that the one unsub could've killed the first woman and then the other one in that short of a time period, given the time the unsub took to clean up the crime scene and the fact that it's about 73 miles across town and the speed limit is 52 miles an hour. Unless of course he killed both women at the same time by his house and dropped their bodies off on the each side of the town," he concluded.  
"That would explain why the crime scene was so cleaned up. Maybe the unsub staged that the killing had taken place at those two spots while it had originally happened at his house." Aaron looked to David and Derek, each who nodded.  
"Wouldn't that also explain why there were no witnesses around the possible dump sites that had heard gunshots?" Taylor asked.  
"...precisely," Spencer took a moment before answering and turned to slightly smile at her.  
Penelope nudged her, and hard, causing her to yelp slightly. In embarrassment she added, "Garcia what the hell?"  
"Sorry, didn't know you were that close, didn't mean to hit you," Penelope covered up for the both of them.  
David smirked slightly at the two girls, who made a face back at him.  
Spencer chuckled to himself, as did Derek, unlike Aaron, who remained emotionless as usual.  
"Is there any information on who this unsub may be?" Taylor asked, trying to get back on track.  
"Well there were really no prints at the scene at all. Nothing but the dead bodies, even the bullets they had been shot with we're removed." David shook his head.  
"Well you said the victims were prostitutes. Usually a prostitute works for an escort job. Maybe, if we find their employer, we can get their record and find out who the last man they were each with were," Taylor raised an eyebrow between each of them.  
"Leave it to the rookie," David smiled at her.  
"Rossi, you and are going to the employer to ask them some questions. As for the rest of you, behave, and begin trying to figure out the rest of this case," Aaron stood from his seat, as did Rossi, and the two walked out the door to begin working on the case some more.  
"Alright, Blondie, you go work with Reid and try to come up with a profile, and Garcia, you can do whatever because it's not like we have any leads here." Derek said. Taylor nodded and hopped off the desk she was sitting on.  
"Actually, I need to talk to Reid alone for a minute if that's okay, Morgan." Penelope stood from her seat and grabbed the skinnier boy's arm, dragging him out of the conference room and making sure the door was securely shut.  
Derek looked at Taylor. "Listen I know Hotch pissed you off but deep down inside he isn't that bad. He misses JJ and Emily, and he's just taking it out on you, don't take it personally," he said.  
She shrugged. "It doesn't bother me actually. I've dealt with people like him before in my workforce."  
Penelope quickly came inside and said, "Taylor, go, now."  
Taylor groaned and wiped a hand over her face and said, "Garcia I think I hate you more than Hotch."  
"Aw Hun my love is strong." Penelope closed the door behind Taylor as she walked out.  
Spencer sat in his desk chair, spinning it around and doing nothing but that.  
"She told you, didn't she?" Taylor asked, sitting at the edge of his desk.  
"Yes."  
"You're mad at me aren't you?"  
Spencer paused before saying, "not mad."  
"Well then what are you? Because you're barely talking and that's disturbing me."  
He stood from his seat and motioned for her to do the same. After she stood up, she felt his arms wrap around her and hug her.  
"Now I'm hugging you. Deal with it." She could hear the smile in his voice as she hugged back.  
"You're really one weird kid, ." She shook her head slightly and smiled, pulling back from the hug just as he did to see Penelope and Derek staring at them from the conference room.  
She blushed brightly and sat back down on the end of his desk, criss cross.  
He sat in his chair ad began spinning around again.  
Taylor watched as Penelope and Derek continued staring, then asked, "are they always weird like this?"  
"Weird like what?" He asked, still spinning.  
"They're staring at us."  
"Oh. No, they aren't usually like that." He shrugged. Taylor looked at his desk and picked up a rubix cube that was by this computer.  
"Did you finish this one already?" She asked him.  
"The rubix cube? Yeah, actually I finished it 1,385 times already." He said, putting his foot on the ground to stop spinning.  
"Damn I really hate you." She muttered and turned it a lot, trying to get it really scattered, then tossed it to Spencer. "Fix it back to the original state."  
Spencer caught the cube and began turning it and, in a matter of two minutes, had it back to its original form.  
"Hun you ain't helping my still hating you by showing off." She laughed softly.  
Spencer grinned slightly and turned to glance at the conference room. When he saw Penelope and Derek staring he blushed brightly and turned back to Taylor.  
"You don't like chairs much, do you?" He asked, noticing how she always sat on desks instead of in a chair.  
"Not really." She shrugged. "Now come on we need to do some profiling, boy genius."


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: for RachelxxTWD: Oh no, you're reviews aren't getting annoying! I actually really love getting them, and thank you so much!)**

"We believe that the unsub is a man, about 6'0", with a boney frame and short beard. Witnesses say he wore red contact lenses. We also believe that he may have been angry with the prostitutes; that they might not've filled his requirements. Or, he may have been a friend or family that was angry with the women for taking up prostitution." Spencer said.  
"Be careful though as he is armed with a military grade automatic," Taylor added, giving a short nod to the others.  
"The two prostitutes that were killed had been sisters, Jamie Emalynn being the elder at 31 and Kate Emalynn the younger, 29." Penelope added. "That is all."  
Taylor glanced at Spencer. "You think we did okay?" She asked.  
"I think our profile is the best it's going to get until we get any other leads." He shrugged in return.  
Penelope looked between the two of them and smiled slightly. "You two already make great partners."  
Taylor just said, "Yeah well in a month or two I'm back in the NYPD again so don't get used to it," and grabbed her bag, walking from the room, just as Aaron and David walked in the front door of the bureau.  
She looked at them. "Any luck?" She asked.  
"We spoke with Kate and Jamie's ex boss Mandy, who's out on parole. She gave us the lists of their clients and there isn't many. And guess what? The last client of each of theirs was the same man, Richard Montawk." Aaron showed her the papers.  
Taylor let her eyes scan over the papers, then said, "Aaron these girls saw the same men over a period of one week, just in a different order, yet at the same place as the sister."  
"I noticed that, and I don't think it's a coincidence. I'll have Garcia look into it." He nodded slightly and took the papers back, walking past her to the room with all the others inside.  
Taylor sighed and turned to go back into the other room, knowing this would involve her. She caught Spencer looking at her confusedly and just shrugged, moving to sit on top of one of the tables.  
"Garcia, I want you and Brooks to go back to the crime scene and go over everything there to make sure there's nothing we missed," Aaron told the two blondes.  
"But.. Hotch, I thought Reid was Taylor's partner," Penelope said, confused.  
"She is, but I want Reid looking for Richard." Aaron answered.  
"Then why doesn't she just go with Reid?"  
"Agh for gods sake agents, pick a place and tell me where to go already!" Taylor exclaimed.  
"Brooks, you and Reid go search for Richard at this location," Derek interrupted and handed Spencer a piece of paper with an address written on it. "And go now, before Hotch says something. Hotch I'm going with you back to the crime scene and Rossi and Garcia can stay here and try to dig up as much information on Richard Montawk as you can."  
Taylor nodded and pulled her vest back over he head, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her gun case and the keys to her motorcycle.  
"Hey boy genius, memorize the address and give me the paper so I can get up there. I know this guy we're looking for and I'm taking my motorcycle, now let's go because he moves quickly when he can tell someone's after him," she told him.  
Spencer glanced at the paper and then handed it to her, pulling on his bulletproof vest he had previously taken off and grabbed his gun, tucking it into his gun case that was strapped around his waist.  
She stuffed the paper into her pocket and glanced at everyone, then said, "Well, wish us luck," before jogging out of the bureau itself and out to her motorcycle, Reid following. He climbed into the large SUV, his door opened slightly as he watched her strap her helmet on and step onto the large bike, backing out of the parking space. She glanced back at him and called, "Ready?"  
He nodded and closed his door all the way, following as the girl sped down the street at a speed of 101 miles an hour. He followed, close to the same speed with his sirens at the top of the SUV wailing loudly.  
She waved her hand behind her to tell him to shut the sirens off, as Richard had been a friend of hers for a long time and she knew he'd bolt after hearing the sirens.  
Spencer got the notion and shut the lights off.  
They both soon pulled into Richard's neighborhood, blending in well since all lights were out in the streets and their vehicles were black, also because it was almost nine o'clock at night.  
Taylor slowed her motorcycle to a stop on the side of the road and pulled the keys from the ignition, pushing them into her pocket as she moved off the bike and flipped the kickstand down, watching as Spencer parked just behind her.  
He climbed out of his car and walked over to her. Each agent had their hand on their gun as Spencer spoke, "This is the house," and pointed to the small trailer across the street.  
"He's very dangerous, so Reid be careful what you say around him. Even the slightest thing he doesn't like can cause him to flip out. You've got the warrant?" She whispered.  
He nodded, pulling the piece of paper from his pocket. He then placed it back inside the pocket and lightly took her elbow, leading her up to the house.  
She glanced at his hand and flushed brightly, then moved her elbow away to pull her gun from its holster.  
Taylor stood by the front door and looked to Spencer. He nodded, giving permission to kick the door in and she did so quickly. "Richard Montawk, put your hands up!" She shouted into the room. She spotted the man sitting on his couch.  
Spencer saw the man move to pick something up and immediately cocked his gun. "Don't move!" Taylor yelled at Richard, moving in to take the man by his shoulders. He quickly stalled and froze in place, putting his hands into the air.  
Spencer quickly stepped in to wrap handcuffs around the man's wrists. Taylor moved at the last second to wrap an arm around Spencer, just as Richard tried to stab him. Instead of getting Spencer in the stomach, he stabbed Taylor in the hand, causing her to let out a short scream of pain.  
Spencer quickly knocked the knife out of Richard's hand and cuffed him, narrowing his eyes down at the older man. "Where is she." He demanded. "Where is the other girl?"  
Taylor continued to hiss in pain, using her other hand to hold the stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
As much as Spencer wanted to help her, he knew it would be better to find the other girl first. Richard wouldn't begin to answer so Spencer gave up and just dialed Aaron and the others and asked them to bring an ambulance.  
It was about ten minutes before the ambulance and Aaron and the rest of his team arrived. David took Richard by the cuffs and Spencer helped Taylor out to the ambulance.  
Two medics began stitching up her hand and bandaging it. Spencer leaned against the side of a car and waited for them to finish up her hand. Penelope walked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked, motioning to his hands as he fumbled with them constantly, just shaking them around and cracking his knuckles a few times.  
"Well uh, see, Richard was about to uh.. Stab me and she kinda saved me," he bit his lip and glanced at her.  
"Woah. What'd she do? To save you I mean." Penelope asked.  
He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and said, "She put her hand in the way of the knife."  
"So that's why she's over at the ambulance?" She exclaimed. He gave a slight nod so she added, "Doctor Spencer Reid, I TOLD you she cared about you, I told you!"  
Spencer rolled his eyes. "Okay Garcia whatever you say."  
Taylor stepped off the back of the ambulance and made her way over to Penelope and Spencer, standing between the two.  
Penelope smiled at them both and bounded off, leaving the two partners to stand alone.  
"Thanks Garcia," Spencer called after her, sarcasm thick on his voice.  
Taylor laughed softly and just looked at him for a moment before stepping away and motioning for him to follow. "C'mon, we still have to find the other girl," she said softly. He nodded slightly and followed her as she began to walk back into the house, flicking on the lights.  
For hours the entire team searched the premises, but eventually had to give up on looking.  
"Brooks, Reid, since you are the two that found the unsub, I want you to be the interrogators, understand?" Aaron asked before everyone got on their vehicles.  
"Really Hotch? Badass over there and Boy Genuis, in the same room with a criminal? Brooks alone will probably murder him and Reid'll just piss him off!" David practically exclaimed.  
"Ehh, don't get your panties in a twist, Rossi. I can only use my left hand, it's not like I can hurt him THAT badly," Taylor smirked, then looked at her hand, then to her motorcycle and shouted, "Shit how does this work!"  
Spencer laughed and took her elbow, lightly pulling her over to the SUV. "You ride in this with me and David will drive the bike back." He said gently.  
Taylor looked at David unsurely until he said, "Brooks calm down, I've got a license to drive it."  
She sighed and nodded slightly, pulling herself up into the passenger seat of the SUV, looking at Spencer while he climbed in beside her.  
He smiled at her slightly and started the car, driving down the road with the others just behind him.  
Taylor stayed silent in her seat for a bit before asking, "Why wasn't she there? I mean...you don't think he already...you don't think she's gone right?"  
Spencer stared at the road for a long while before he said, "I ran the chances of her surviving through my mind and given the fact that Richard had killed his last two victims and then moved them to another location and that Richard was just sitting on his couch and there hasn't been any reports of deaths since the last two victims, I'm almost sure she's fine."  
Taylor sighed and leaned her head against his arm, which he didn't seem to have a problem with. "It's that word 'almost' that makes me worry."  
He glanced at her momentarily, then looked back at the road. "Listen I'm smart, but I can't predict the future. Honestly if I could, I'd tell you if the girl ends up okay or not," he said softly.  
They drove in silence for a while, then arrived at the bureau where Taylor asked quietly, "You ready to go interrogate some shit head until he cries?"  
Spencer raised an eyebrow at her. "There never really is 'subtle' when it comes to you, is there?"


End file.
